A Happy Ever After
by Sonja D
Summary: A Chax story from the begining to the end. A happy love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic (in fact my first ever story). I really don't know where I'm heading with the story. I kind of just started writing. I would love for you to please review if you can and let me know what you think. I would appreciate any comments, good or bad. My story is a relaxing laid back story. I hope its ok and that you all enjoy it.**

**A special thank you to De for helping me out and proof reading and to Lydia for helping me and giving me words of encouragement. **

**PLEASE NOTE: I have used some parts from Home and Away, but I have also tried to make the story my own.**

**Xx**

**Chapter One**

It was a warm Sunday night in the small town of Summer Bay and Charlie decided that a girl's night was in order.

It had been 4 weeks since her and Angelo had broken up and Charlie needed a distraction to take her mind off him. They had been friends for almost 4 years, worked together for 2 years and dated for 6 months. It all changed when Angelo decided to quit the Police Force and open up his own restaurant called Angelo's. Charlie wasn't against the idea, but she just couldn't understand how easy it was for him to just quit something he had been doing for years, something he loved and something he was so passionate about. They began fighting when Charlie hadn't seen Angelo for days, as he was too busy with opening his new restaurant. She claimed he was neglecting her and that they never spent any time together anymore. With the constant fighting they both decided is just wasn't going to work and ended things mutually. They were happy to remain friends as they had been in each other's lives for a long time and because it was such a small town they knew they would see each other every day.

Charlie picked up her phone and decided to call Bianca.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Not much, I know its late notice, but did you want to go out for dinner, a few drinks and a dance?"

"Oh yes, I would love to. Liam and I have been fighting like crazy over this moving business and i could do with a distraction."

"Ok cool, well I'll meet you at Angelo's in an hour and you can tell me all about it?"

"Sounds great, bye."

Charlie took a quick shower and began rummaging through her clothes for something nice to wear. She found a nice white one sleeved dress and thought perfect. Just as she was finishing her makeup, Ruby walked in. "Woot woo, look at you all dressed to impress, what's the occasion?" Asked Ruby.

"No occasion, I'm just going out for dinner and drinks with Bianca."

Ruby looked her mum with a sneaky grin, "What's with the grin?" Charlie questioned

"Nothing, nothing at all" replied Ruby before leaving her mother to finish getting ready.

Charlie walked out of her room and into the kitchen to grab her keys. "Bye Rubes, don't wait up." Yelled Charlie, but before she could leave Ruby stopped her.

"Charlie, please be careful."

"Rubes, I'm only going out for dinner and drinks."

"Ok well have fun." Ruby gave her mum a hug and headed back to the lounge room yelling out to her mother "Make sure you get a few hot guys numbers while you're out."

Charlie laughed and began her 10 minute walk to Angelo's bar. Walking up the stairs Charlie began to feel nervous. She wasn't sure why, maybe she was over dressed for dinner or maybe it was because she would be seeing Angelo. Charlie shook her head and thought stuff it, I'm here to have fun and forget about everything. As Charlie walked to the bar she heard a group of guys whistling and yelling "hottie." She paid no attention.

"Hey Charlie you look great." Angelo noted. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No I'm meeting Bianca for dinner and a few drinks." Charlie smiled as she turned around and Bianca walked through the door. Yet again, there was whistling and yelling from the group of guys sitting at a table.

"Hey, you look amazing." Bianca gushed as she hugged Charlie.

"So do you." Replied Charlie, hugging Bianca back.

"Ladies, let me get you a table away from those rowdy idiots," Angelo offered before walking them to the outside balcony were only a few people were seated. "I'll grab you some wine while you decide what you want to eat." Angelo smiled and walked back to the bar.

"Did you see the bunch of hotties over there?" Bianca pointed to the group of boys drinking beer and chatting to every lady they saw.

"Bianca you have a boyfriend."

Bianca shook her head before correcting Charlie. "Had, had a boyfriend."

"What, why, what happened?" asked Charlie before placing her hand on the top of Bianca's.

Bianca moaned before telling Charlie what happened. "We decided to move out of a Irene's and get our own place, I told Liam I wanted to buy, but he said he wasn't ready for that big of a commitment. To cut a long story short we had a huge fight and called it quits. It only got worse when I said I was going out for dinner with you. He was upset that I would rather go out and have a few drinks then to try and sort it out with him. If he doesn't want to take, or isn't ready for the next step in our relationship then it isn't going to work. Charlie, I love him, but if he isn't willing to commit to me after a year then I'm not going to waste my time."

"Oh Bianca I'm so sorry."

"Please Charlie, you don't have to be sorry. Look at is this was. Now we are both single and ready to mingle" Both ladies laughed as Angelo brought over their wine and some Garlic bread to eat before their meals came.

"Thanks" both Charlie and Bianca said in unison to Angelo as he walked over to the rowdy group of guys who were now knocking over chairs and dropping glasses.

"Look guys, if you can't behave, I'm going to have to kick you out." Angelo snapped as he began clearing their table of beer bottles.

"Piss off mate!' replied one guy. "...We're just here for some fun."

After finishing their dinner and having another 3 glasses of wine each Bianca decided she need to go to the bathroom. On her way out one guys stopped her and pushed her up against the wall. "Hey sexy, here for a good time cause if you are, then I'm your man."

"I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer." Bianca smiled flirtatiously, pushing the guy away and walking back to Charlie.

"Are you ok? I saw that guy force himself on you?"

"I'm fine Charlie. He's pretty hot though, hey?" Bianca confessed as she took another look at him before turning back to Charlie smiling and giggling.

"Bianca, he is bad news."

"And how would you know?"

"I'm a Police Officer and he has been in the station at least 5 times this year. His name is Heath Braxton" Charlie advised disapprovingly as Bianca kept glimpsing at him and smiling.

"Well bad boys can be pretty attractive you know Charlie." Charlie laughed before getting up and heading to the ladies room.

Brax watching as this tall, sexy, brunette lady walked past him and to the ladies room. He thought to him 'Shit, how hot was she.' Just as Charlie came out of the restroom she headed to bar to grab another wine for her and Bianca.

"Hey." A husky voice spoke behind her.

Charlie turned around to notice a muscular man with the most beautiful green eye she had ever seen staring at her. Charlie was yet to speak and she wasn't sure why. She just stood there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you deaf?" Brax said apologetically attempting to do sign language.

"Oh god, no, sorry" Charlie finally found her voice and continued, "I wasn't sure if you were talking to me' Charlie quickly replied, lying. She was gob smacked at how handsome this guy was.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah sure, 2 wines please. I'm sitting over there..." Charlie sighed as she pointed to the table and saw Bianca being hit on by bad boy Heath, again.

"I'll bring them over to you." Brax smiled

Charlie sat down and smiled at Bianca and Heath.

"Buckton, I didn't recognise you out of your uniform" Heath said cheekily.

"You two know each other?" asked Bianca

"Yeah, I told you Bianca, he is a regular visitor at the station." Charlie explained.

"Now, now Buckton play nice, you're not in uniform tonight." Heath informed her.

"Two wines." Brax interrupted, placing one glass in front of Bianca and one in front of Charlie

"Bro, you know that Police Officer I was telling you about, that keeps booking me for no reason? Well that's her," Heath grunted pointing to Charlie.

"Wait, did you say Bro?" Charlie asked Heath

"Yeah, I'm his brother, Brax. You must be Sergeant Charlie Buckton?"

"Yes, I am." Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes thinking to herself 'Why did I have to say yes to a River Boy buying me a drink?'

As the group sat in silence for a moment a big brawl began inside. Heath and Brax jumped from their seats and headed inside. Charlie wasn't sure if they were trying to break up the fight or if they were joining in. Charlie stood from her seat only to be pulled down by Bianca.

"Charlie, leave it. You aren't in uniform. They won't stop because you tell them. Let's just get out of here." Bianca stated.

Just as the ladies were heading downstairs the police were heading up.

"Be careful Georgina, they are drunk and angry," Charlie informed to her fellow colleague before both her and Bianca headed outside to wait for all the arrests to take place.

Charlie saw Heath being thrown into the back of the police car with several other river boys. Brax was just standing there watching. He looked over to see Charlie staring at him and he gave her a light smile. Charlie couldn't take her eyes off him. It was almost like love at first sight. Charlie shook her head as Bianca spoke.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry?"

"Who are you looking at?"

"What? No one. I'm not looking at anyone." Charlie tried to cover herself, but Bianca knew she was looking at Brax.

Bianca giggled and pulled Charlie behind her. "Come on, let's go home. Nights been ruined now."

Charlie and Bianca began to walk home, but not before Charlie turned around for one last glimpse at Brax. She couldn't help but smile when she turned around to see him still looking at her smiling. He gave her a nod and turned to his ute. Brax was surprised when he saw Charlie looking at him. She was on the other side of all the commotion, but to him it felt like she was standing right in front of him. Brax wished that he a chance to talk to Charlie more. There was something about her sucking him in and he wanted more.

**How was that? I know there wasn't much Chax, but there will be lots more as the Chapters go on. PLEASE let me know what you think. Any criticism is welcome, good or bad.**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews on my first Chapter. I am glad you are all liking it so far. Please keep reading. xx**

**Chapter Two**

That night Charlie lay in her bed thinking about the nights events. 'Why did that most handsome man I have even seen with the most beautiful eyes have to be a river boy? And the brother, the most arrogant annoying man ever?' Charlie aimed to forget about him and have a good night's sleep knowing all too well tomorrow morning she'd be at the station with all the drunken idiots from last night, including Heath. Charlie woke with a fright. "Oh my god, that was dream" she said to herself. Charlie had just dreamt about Brax and her on a beach, arm in arm in the water kissing and giggling. Charlie sighed as she looked at the time, 6am. She didn't have to be at work for another 3 hours so she decided to go for a jog and rid Brax of her mind.

Charlie was walking up the beach after run and saw him. Pretending she didn't, she turned around and began walking the way. Brax noticed the back of Charlie and began to run over to her.

"Hey, Charlie!" Brax yelled

"Shit." Charlie whispered to herself

"When is Heath going to get let out? He didn't do anything wrong you know."

"I'm sorry, I haven't started work yet and I don't know what happened after I walked downstairs, but I'm sure you can ask one of the other officers." Charlie snapped as she began walking away.

"Yeah sure, no worries." Brax yelled after her.

Brax could feel a large grin form over his face as he thought to himself 'sexy and feisty, I like it.'

Charlie arrived home and got ready for long day at work, looking around for Ruby she realised the time and figured Ruby had already left for school. "Shit, I'm going to be late." Charlie muttered as she quickly ran out the door to grab a coffee before work.

As she entered the Diner, Brax was waiting for his coffee.

"Twice in one day," he said smartly.

Charlie just mumbled and asked Leah for her usual.

"A regular in the Diner are you?" Brax guessed

"You could say that, but I live with her so she knows what I like."

As Leah handed over both coffee Brax spoke "mind if I walk with you?"

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Charlie kicked herself for her sudden outburst and for asking that stupid question. Of course a River boy wouldn't be trying to hit on a Police woman, they were the enemy. 'He only asked if he could walk with me. It's not like he asked me on a date.' Charlie thought.

"Ha, no, umm actually my brother was arrested for no reason last night, remember? I'd like to make sure he is ok and take him home." Brax laughed

"Right, sure."

"But since you asked, how about a date?" Brax blurted out, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Charlie was dumbfounded. "Are you seriously asking me out on date? You do realise I'm an officer of the law and you are River boy?"

"What's wrong with that? All River boys aren't bad boys you know."

Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes as they walked into the Police Station. Heath was at the front desk signing papers.

"Ok, you're free to go Mr Braxton" spoke Watson "try and stay out of trouble"

"Impossible, trouble is of course my middle name, surely you guys know this by now?"

"Heath shut up and let's go!" Brax told his younger brother

"Bro, nice to see you. Now get me out of here."

Brax gave Charlie a nod and a smile before saying "See you later, Charlie."

Charlie couldn't help but smile back. This guy she met last night was consuming her thoughts. She dreamt about him and has already seen him twice that day it was only 9:30 in the morning. As Charlie sat in her office working away a call came in about some rowdy beach goers drinking. As Charlie pulled up she couldn't believe that it had only been 5 hours and Heath Braxton was at it again.

"Heath, you only left the station 5 hours ago, do you want to spend another night in lockup?" Charlie spoke sternly.

"No thanks, Sergeant. How about your place instead aye?"

"Get in the car Heath, I'm taking you home."

"Shit, well that was easy." Heath laughed while getting in the car. All the River boys joined in laughing, cheering and whistling as Charlie drove off with Heath.

Charlie made the 10 minute drive to Heaths house only to realise he had fallen asleep. Walking to the front door, Charlie knocked and waited. Brax answered the door standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Charlie could have sworn she felt her heart beat out of her chest and her jaw drop to the ground.

"Wow, three times in one day, are you stalking me?" Brax beamed confidently. When Charlie didn't reply Brax spoke again "I can remove the towel if you'd like see more?" Brax smiled when Charlie laughed trying to hide her nervousness.

"Umm, no thank you, I'm here to drop your brother off. He was found drinking in public and being a nuisance. Since he spent last night in lockup I thought I'd let him off with a warning and drop him home. He's fallen asleep."

"Right, thanks." Brax walked out of the house and over to the car. Slapping his brother face to wake him. "Get in the house, you idiot." Brax yelled at his brother.

Heath said nothing as he walked into the house and straight to his room.

"Thanks for that, I owe you one. Maybe that date?" Brax smirked.

"I think I'll pass." Charlie said walking away

"Just one date, come you, you know you want to"

"Brax the only public place I'm likely to been seen with you, is the Police Station."

"Ok, so no public places, how about my room?" Brax teased.

Charlie turned and headed for her car with a smile as she thought how hot he looked in nothing but a towel. Shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts, Charlie drove back to work waiting for 5pm to hurry up so she could go home.

"Hey Charlie, I'm in the lounge." Yelled Ruby

"Hey Rubes, how was school?"

"It was great, Charlie, this is Casey, Casey this is my mum, Charlie."

"Hi" they both spoke in unison as they shook hands

"He is new to school and Mr Copeland wants me to be his study buddy." Ruby liked him already, she couldn't stop looking and smiling at him. "So, how was last night? Get any numbers, kiss any hot guys?" Ruby asked her mother.

"It was interesting; the River boys caused a massive brawl."

"Oh god, you were at Angelo's last night? My brothers were there." Casey interrupted, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Who are your brothers?" asked Ruby. Charlie was hoping he wouldn't say Brax and Heath because then she would have to forbid Ruby from spending time with Casey and she didn't want to do that because she knew her daughter had a crush on him.

"Darryl and Heath, well we call him Brax and idiot Heath."

Charlie sighed before walking into the kitchen. "I think I better go home now Ruby, ill see you tomorrow at school."

Ruby showed Casey out the front door before going to the kitchen to check on her mum.

"Charlie, is everything ok? You were a bit rude to Casey just walking away."

"Sorry Rubes, I'm just tired. I'm going for a shower and then we'll get some pizza from Angelo's ok?"

"Hey Charlie, your pizza's are still a few minutes away." Advised Angelo

Just as Charlie was about to speak Brax walked behind the bar "Can i grab you a drink?" Brax asked, with an amused look on his face

"What the hell are you doing behind there?" Charlie hissed

"Brax, she's fine. She is waiting for her pizza's how about you stock the freezer?" Angelo demanded before handing Charlie her pizzas as Brax walked away grinning. "Here you go Charlie, have a good night.

"Angelo, what the hell is Brax doing behind the bar? You know he's a river boy don't you?"

"Yes, Charlie, but he came in and apologised for last night and asked for a job. He has a pretty good resume. He has worked in bars and clubs all over the place. Already knows his way around this place."

"Just be careful Angelo, I'll see you later." Charlie and Angelo gave each other a quick hug before Charlie left.

"You guys got history?" Brax asked, intrigued.

"None of your business, Brax. Why don't you finish stocking the freezer and head off? I'll close up in an hour because we aren't that busy."

Charlie, Ruby and Leah had eaten a whole pizza each and now sat on the lounge laughing and giggling as they all looked pregnant from stuffing their faces.

"I'm going to walk this gut off." Announced Charlie as she got up and headed out the back door. It was only 8pm, but both Ruby and Leah were exhausted from eating a whole pizza that they decided to head to bed. As Charlie was walking along the beach and up to the path to head back home she saw someone walking towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here so late?" Brax questioned.

"Just going for a walk." Charlie announced as politely as possible.

"Need to walk your pizza gut off? " Brax asked laughing.

"Yeah, something like that."

"You must be cold, want my jacket?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. MY house is just around the corner."

"It's just a jacket Charlie, it doesn't bite. Let me walk with you?"

Charlie simply smiled and nodded as Brax wrapped the jacket around her. Charlie's house was only 5 minutes away, but to both Charlie and Brax the walk felt like hours. They walked in silence both having their own thoughts consuming them.

'Wow, why do I find this guy so damn attractive? He is gorgeous, but he is a river boy. A bad boy, surely he is no good for me?'

'This woman is driving me crazy, why won't she go on a date with me? Wait, because she's a copper and I'm a river boy. Shit, she's sexy even in sweatpants and my jacket.'

"Well, this is me, thanks for walking me."

"It was my pleasure Charlie, have a good night."

They both stood in an awkward silence staring into each other's eyes. Brax raised his hand to cup Charlies face, but was stopped by her hand around his wrist.

"Brax, don't touch me, or you'll regret it."

"Nuh, Charlie, I don't think I would ever regret touching you."

And with that Brax attempted to touch Charlie's cheek again. When he noticed she didn't hesitate he leant in for a kiss. Charlie felt her heart beating faster as Brax got closer and closer to her face. Standing in the doorway near the kitchen Charlie and Brax began kissing more passionately. Charlie started walking backwards, closing the door behind them and leading Brax into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I wasn't going to update, but because I'm going away until Wednesday I thought I would. Plus a few of you asked for me to do it ASAP so here you go :)**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**xx**

**Chapter Three**

Charlie woke the next morning laying on Brax's chest and instantly felt regret swarm her mind. 'Why did I do that, why, why, why. Charlie you idiot. You did give in, why?' Charlie let a out a moan as she kept thinking what a mistake she had just made. Not realising how loudly she moaned Brax stirred under her.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Brax inquired.

"Surprisingly good considering I slept with a hot water bottle."

"Are you calling me hot Charlie?"

"Not as such, more like your body is warm and sweaty when you sleep." Charlie couldn't help, but smile at how hot this guy she just slept with was, but she knew there was no way it could happen again. He was a River boy and more importantly the brother of one particular River boy who is always in trouble. It wouldn't be good for her Police reputation.

"Shit!" Charlie yelled looking at the time. "Its 8:30, I have to be at work in 30minutes."

Brax just laid in her bed laughing and checking her out as she ran to her draw and began digging out her uniform.

"This isn't funny Brax, now get out of here. Not the door either, out the window. I don't need anyone to see you."

"Why not, are you embarrassed by me?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Charlie failed to find her words, but Brax knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"It's because I'm a river boy and you're a copper aye? You're worried about what people will think about us being together?"

"Wow Brax, there is no us and we are most certainly not together. Last night was..." Charlie trailed off again, but Brax answered for her.

"Great. Last night was great?" Brax was hoping for confirmation.

"No, last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. Now please, out the window im going to be late for work."

Brax decided to leave it at that and figured he would be running into Charlie soon enough as he and his brothers were moving form Mangrove River to Summer bay so the could be closer to Casey's school.

Charlie sighed as the day dragged, she decided to step out and grab an afternoon coffee from the Diner.

Charlie sat drinking her coffee when Bianca walked in after finishing up at School.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?"

"Bianca, hey. I'm good, how was work?"

"Meh, same old stuff. Kids talking instead of listening and learning. You know how it is?" Charlie, are you even listening to me? Charlie."

Bianca waved her hands in front of Charlie's face to gain her attention.

"Oh sorry, I was... What were you saying?"

"Charlie is something on your mind?"

"No, no i'm fine. Have you spoken to Liam since the other night?"

"No we're still not talking and I don't think we will be anytime soon. I'm not apologising for wanting to buy a house and to start a future with him, he can apologise to me."

Charlie could tell that it was a touchy subject and she didn't want to push her friend any further. "How about drinks Friday night at Angelo's?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"Yeah sounds great, I've got to head off but I'll see you during the week anyway."

Charlie and Bianca hugged before Bianca headed home and Charlie back to work. Charlie still had a few hours left. She was on the long shift today, but was lucky enough to have tomorrow off. Finally, it was 9pm and Charlie could go home.

Charlie quietly entered the house not wanting to wake Leah or Ruby up, if they were sleeping. Turning on the lounge room light Charlie heard a thud. "What was that?" Charlie screeched.

"Relax Charlie, it's just me."

"Rubes what the hell are you... Casey..." Charlie was not happy and they could both see that this wasn't going to go well.

"Casey I think you should go." Charlie gave them both a disapproving look, before Casey left.

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing?"

"Charlie don't start ok."

Ruby walked into her bedroom slamming the door shut. Charlie sighed before grabbing her pyjamas and heading to the shower. When Charlie walked back into her room she found Brax's shirt and instantly found herself smiling. Throwing his shirt on Charlie climbed into bed and fell asleep. Waking the next morning at 10 o'clock Charlie couldn't believe how well she slept. Maybe it was his shirt she thought to herself and smiled. Climbing out of bed Charlie decided a jog, a coffee and a few movies would be how she spent her day off.

Walking out of the Diner with her coffee Charlie thought she'd stop in and grab some lunch from Angelo's. Even though there was plenty of food at home Charlie thought she'd see how Angelo was, or was it Brax she was hoping to run into. Maybe he wouldn't be working she thought as she made her way upstairs.

"Hey," Brax smiled as Charlie walked trough the door.

"Hey."

"So the other night was pretty..."

"Brax please." Charlie interrupted. "Please don't say it, yes it was great, but I told you it was a mistake and it won't be happening again."

"What won't be happening again?" Angelo queried as he walked out from the kitchen.

"Oh, just, umm... running with a coffee, I stupidly spilt it everywhere." Charlie tried to convince Angelo, but he wasn't buying it. He knew something else was going on.

"Right, so you want some lunch then?"

"Yes please Angelo."

Charlie sat on one of the bar stools waiting for her lunch and watching Brax as he served customers and flirted with a group of young ladies. She couldn't help but feel jealous, but she wasn't sure why. He wasn't hers and she told him it wasn't going to happen again. Seeing him flirt with other women made Charlie even more positive that it couldn't happen again. That's what a guy like him does, sleeps with a new girl every night.

"Here you go Charlie," Angelo distracted Charlie as he handed over her Lunch. She smiled politely before heading out the door. Brax watched as Charlie left and smiled at how nice she looked. He thought to himself 'I must have that woman. I've got to make her mine.'

The next couple of days came quickly as Charlie headed home to get ready for her night out with Bianca. Charlie and Ruby hadn't spoken since she caught Casey and Ruby half naked on the couch. Charlie was waiting for the right moment to talk to Ruby, but every time she tried Ruby would walk away yelling.

Charlie and Bianca sat talking and laughing. They were having a good night. Charlie had noticed Brax was working, but she told herself not to give in and not to look at him. Bianca started feeling a little too drunk and decided to call it night.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No Charlie i'm fine. It's only 5 minutes. I'll text you when I get there."

The ladies hugged and Bianca made her journey home.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out this time of night alone." Bianca jumped at the voice behind her feeling a little anxious, but turned to face a smiling Heath.

"Heath hi, I almost didn't recognise you without handcuffs on." Bianca joked.

"Oh Ha ha very funny, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," Bianca smiled as Heath gave her his jacket to wear. For some strange reason they found themselves sitting on a park bench and talking, enough time had passed and Bianca began to sober up.

"It's getting late, I think I should go home." Bianca stood and began to walk across the road to her front door. "Thanks for the chat Heath, it was nice."

"What, not going to invite me in?" Heath was blunt and to the point.

"You're quite confident aren't you Heath?" Heath just nodded and smiled before Bianca grabbed his shirt pulling him inside the house and kissing him forcefully.

Charlie wished she had left when Bianca did because as soon as Bianca was gone Charlie was getting a lot of attention from random guys asking her for a dance, if they could buy her a drink and for her number. Charlie politely turned all the guys down before deciding it was time leave. Giving Angelo a wave goodbye Charlie walked downstairs. She could sense someone was following her, but made sure she didn't turn around. As she reached the beach path to her house the footsteps became closer.

"I'm a police officer so if you touch me I'll arrest you." Charlie was almost yelling before she turned around to see Brax. "Brax, what the hell are you doing following me?"

"Going to arrest me hey?" Brax grinned.

"Yes, well no, because you haven't tried anything yet, but I will!" Charlie told Brax sternly hoping he would get it. "Why are you following me?"

"Charlie, you shouldn't walk home this time of night by yourself after having a few too many wines."

"I'm fine!"

"I'm sure you are Charlie, but what if it had been one of the creepy guys hitting you all night that followed you?"

"So you were watching me all night then huh?" Charlie spoke with a flirtatious tone. She didn't know if it was because she liked this guy or if it was the few wines talking, but she felt the sudden urge to jump on him there and then. Before she could move Brax spoke.

"A sexy woman like you, who wouldn't watch you all night." Brax was flirting back equally.

Charlie looked down at the ground and hugged herself, it was getting late and she was cold. Brax smiled at Charlie and handed her his jacket before grabbing her hand in his and walking her up the path to her front door.

"Thank you Brax." Charlie smiled and stepped closer to him for a hug. Brax couldn't believe it when she stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"Charlie, you're drunk, we can't do this."

"Brax, I'm fine. I only had 3 wines. I was drinking water the rest of the night." Charlie corrected.

That was all Brax needed to hear as he opened the door and picked Charlie up in his arms carrying her to her bedroom. That night they had exhausting sex several times.

**Please let me know what you think. I wasn't too happy with this Chapter after i re-read it three times. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I hope you are liking my story so far. **

**Enjoy the next chatper. **

**Chapter Four**

Charlie woke feeling great and comfortable with this man she had her body wrapped around.

Brax couldn't believe when he woke that morning how much he liked Charlie. They met only a week ago and had slept together twice. Make that 4 times if you include the 3 times from last night. She was a copper, but boy was she hot. She's got this control over him and he liked it. Brax began kissing Charlie's neck and she started trying to tickle him. Brax began laughing and a little to loudly.

"Shhhh, you will wake up Ruby and Leah." Charlie told Brax sternly.

"Who are they?"

"Oh god," Charlie whispered. "I've slept with you twice, well four times and I haven't even told you I have a daughter. You need to leave."

"Nuh, wait up Charlie. You can't just decide to sleep with me twice in one week and then tell me to leave like it didn't mean anything. Why don't you get to know me, and I you?"

"Brax, it didn't mean anything. Last night was a mistake like the first time."

"Charlie, you haven't even given me chance. I know i'm a River Boy, but hell, do you know anything else about me? No, no you don't. So sit down and lets talk or I will start laughing loudly and wake up Ruby and Leah."

"Fine, fine. We'll talk, but then you're going out the window!"

"Deal." Brax grinned as he sat listening to Charlie talk about her life.

She told Brax that she was rapped when she was 14, he tried to comfort her but she told him that she had dealt with it a long time ago and the pain was no longer there. She had Ruby and that was all she needed. She told Brax how her work was everything to her, she spoke about past boyfriends including most recently Angelo and she spoke about her parents. Her dad whom had only passed away 6 months ago. Charlie finished talking and told Brax it was his turn. He told her that his dad was in jail for committed a tonne of crimes and that he didn't care because he was a jerk and treated him and he brothers badly. His mum was an alcoholic and not really stable, so all the boys were moving over the weekend to a house in Summer Bay. Brax spoke about Casey and how he is a good kid, but Charlie interrupted him.

"Casey your younger brother is not a good kid. I caught him with Ruby on the couch the other night." Charlie spoke angrily and disapproving, but Brax just laughed.

"What the hell is so funny? That's my 16 year old daughter kissing some boy she only met!"

"Charlie, you can't really talk. At least she didn't sleep with the kid." Brax winked and Charlie stood and pointed to the window.

"Oh come on Charlie, it was a joke. I get it. She's 16 and you're a grown adult, its different, but really Charlie you can't control a 16 year old. Trust me I know."

"You're his brother Brax, that's different, I'm her mother I can and will control her, now out!" Charlie almost yelled.

"Right, ill see you later yeah?" Brax smiled and kissed Charlie on the cheek before climbing out the window.

"Charlie are you talking to someone?" Ruby asked as she walked into Charlie's room

"What? No, I'm not talking to anyone."

"Are you sure I swear I heard voices?"

"I'm sure Rubes, now how about we get some breakfast from the Diner this morning?"

"I can't Charlie, I'm helping Casey move. And before you even start I like him ok. I'm almost 17 and I can do what I want. You should be happy I found a nice guy and his brothers are pretty cool. I think you'd get along with Brax, he's like you, so stubborn and protective." Little did she know they were getting along perfectly fine.

"Wait, so you have met his brothers?" Charlie was giggling inside at Ruby's comment.

"Yeah the other afternoon, Brax works at Angelo's and Heath, well I have no idea. He kinda just drinks all the time."

"Ruby I don't want you going over to Casey's house ok?"

"Charlie, please. Just let me help him move and maybe he can come over for dinner tonight so you can get to know him? He is really nice Charlie. I know you'll like him."

"Fine," Charlie admitted defeat. She couldn't stop her daughter from seeing Casey when she didn't know anything about him. She, after all had already slept with Brax more then once.

Charlie left the house and headed to the Diner for lunch on her own. As she sat waiting for her coffee and cake Brax walked through the door and waiting for Leah to grabbed a picnic basket. Charlie was curious. Was he going on a date with another woman?

"Hey Charlie" Brax pulled Charlie out from her jealous thoughts.

"Hey, going a picnic date are you?" The words were out of Charlie's mouth before she could stop them. She kicked herself for her abrupt outburst.

"Nuh, no date, it's a picnic for Casey, Ruby and Heath. We're having a break from moving. You should come and join us?" Brax was hoping Charlie would say yes.

"No, thanks I'm fine, but have fun. Oh, and did you already meet my daughter before I told you about her this morning?"

"Umm yeah, but I didn't know she was your daughter then."

Brax stood staring into Charlie's eyes and smiling. Her cheeks began to blush and she could swear heart beat was that loud everyone in the room could here it.

"So, umm we're having a BBQ tonight at the new place in your interested in coming? I know Ruby would like you to get to know Casey."

"Oh would she now, I guess she has told you I don't want her to see him then?"

"Yeah something like that, anyway better head off. BBQ tonight at 6, please come?"

Charlie simply smiled and Brax left it at that. Charlie couldn't help but smile as she watched him walk out the Diner. Even from the back this guy was hot. 'Why am I so attracted to this guy?' Charlie thought to herself. Before Charlie could keep thinking about Brax, Bianca sat at the table.

"Hey Charlie, guess what?" Bianca had some exciting news and she wanted to share it with Charlie even if it meant Charlie would disapprove.

"What?"

"I, umm, i slept with Heath."

"What, Heath Braxton?"

"Yes!" Bianca was a little bit too excited and continued telling Charlie about it before Charlie began to ask her 21 questions.

"Before you ask, ill tell you what happened. When I left last night he was outside and offered to walk me home. We stopped at the park across the road from my place and got talking for almost 2 hours. Then he walked me to the front door and well... You know... It just kinda happened. He asked me to go to a BBQ tonight at his new place with his brothers, you should come with me."

"Well firstly, you know I don't like the guy, but I'm not your mother so you can sleep with whoever you like, secondly I was just asked by Brax to go to the BBQ and I said no because Ruby is seeing Casey, their youngest brother and I don't want her hanging out with a bunch of bad arse River Boys."

Bianca understood and wasnt going to push her friend any further, she knew that the only person to convince her to go to the BBQ would be Ruby, so she'd leave it up to her.

"Ok fine Charlie, it's up to you, but if you change your mind ill be there. Im going shopping with April so ill see you later ok?"

"Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and Charlie sat on the lounge waiting for Ruby to come home.

"Charlie, Charlie where are you?"

"In here Rubes."

"Oh Hey, what you doing tonight?"

"Not going to a BBQ if that's what you're about to ask."

"Oh Charlie come on, for me please? Just come and meet the guys properly, please. Charlie I really like Casey, it would mean so much, please, please please." Ruby was down on her knees begging her mother to join her.

"Fine!" Charlie snapped and got up to go and get changed. Ruby was jumping up and down at her victory.

"Oh wow Charlie, it's just a BBQ not a night out on the town."

Charlie frowned. She didn't think that her bright pink silky top and white short shorts were too much for a BBQ, maybe she shouldn't have curled her hair and put on so much make-up. "Too much? Ill get changed."

"No, don't you look great, I love it."

Charlie was nervous as she reached the Braxton house, knowing full well that Brax would think she came because of him. She came because of Ruby, and maybe because she wanted to see Brax again too, but she wouldn't let him know that. Ruby said hi to all the boys and Bianca who was sitting on the couch with a beer, before hugging and kissing Casey. Charlie stood frozen in the doorway her nervous really getting the better of her.

"We don't bite Buckton, you can come in." Heath barked.

"Hi." Charlie spoke to everyone and took a seat next to Bianca.

"You came." Bianca was excited she had her friend there in case the night turned sour.

"Yeah, Ruby begged me to come."

"Grubs up." Brax was serving the food and hadn't even noticed Charlie was there yet. As he put all the plates down he looked at Charlie apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't know you were coming, let me get another plate."

"Oh, sorry, no its fine ill just take off."

"Don't be silly Buckton, sit down and eat." Heath demanded standing and getting another plate as Charlie and Brax looked into each others eyes. They seem to forget there were other people at the dinner table and they could see exactly what was happening.

"Ahumm" Bianca pretended to cough as Ruby and Casey began giggling. Charlie and Brax stopped looking at each other and everyone was sitting ready to eat. An hour had passed and everyone was finished eating and they all sat talking and laughing with each other. It had been a good night and Charlie surprisingly enjoyed herself. Charlie began clearing the plates and started on the dishes while the rest of them sat talking in the lounge room.

"Here, ill do it Charlie, you go sit down and have a drink."

"Brax its fine you cooked, it's the least I can do."

Brax put his hands on Charlie's waist and began kissing the back of her neck. Charlie stiffened, but was complaining so Brax thought he'd see how far he could get before she stopped him. Turning her around so they were facing each other, Brax leant in for a kiss and was met by and an over eager Charlie who wrapped her hands around his neck and practically jumped on him. Brax leaned back on the kitchen bench holding Charlie at his at his waist as they began kissing each other more passionately. Brax knew that if no one was home he would have taken Charlie then and there. The both stopped and straighten themselves out as they heard Ruby.

"Charlie, its getting late are you ready to go?"

"Yep sure, let's go." Charlie quickly spoke and gave Brax a kiss on the lips. "See ya." She said leaving Brax wanting more.

**Please let me know what you think. All comments are welcome, good or bad. **

**Thankyou for reading and i hope you are enjoying**

**Sonja x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i hope you like this Chapter as much as i enjoyed writting it. This one includes some drama, but it's not that bad. It's a miss understanding between Charlie and Brax. **

**Chapter Five**

A week had passed and Charlie was noticeably happier. Leah and Ruby knew something was going on. There was something or someone making Charlie so happy, but every time they asked Charlie would deny that anything in particular was making her happy. She was lying. She didn't want anyone to know about the relationship she had started with Brax. He was coming over every night after work for the last week and they were having sex for hours. She made him happy. He was sexy, smart, funny, and cheeky and had a big heart. He cared about his younger brother more then anything in the world and so far Charlie had no reason not to like him. He was proving to her that he was nothing like the River boy stereo type she first thought he was. Brax was over the moon happy and was finding himself liking Charlie more and more as the week went on. He wanted everyone to know what was making him so happy, but Charlie didn't want anyone to know.

This was the first time they had slept together in Brax's bed. Casey and Ruby were at home studying so they met up and Brax's place for the afternoon. As they lay quietly cuddling on Brax's bed after a morning of passionate love making, Brax thought he'd ask Charlie again about why they couldn't tell anyone about their fast moving relationship.

"Charlie, I don't understand why can't we tell anyone we're seeing each other?" Brax asked frustrated.

"Because Brax, you're a River boy and i'm a Police officer, people would have a lot to say about it."

"I don't care what anyone has to say, it's none of their business."

"I know you don't care Brax, but I do. Plus, isn't more exciting sneaking around?"

Brax grinned and decided he'd let it go for now before grabbing Charlie and pushing her down on the bed. Climbing on top, Brax began to kiss Charlie on her neck and started making his way down to her breasts before a knock came at the door and Heath burst in.

"Bro, Johnny said the deal is going down today and he wants... Holy shit!" Heath was in complete shock as he stood in the doorway seeing Brax lying on top of Charlie.

"Get the fuck out Heath!" Brax yelled as he tried to cover up Charlie.

Once the door had closed Charlie got up and got changed.

"What are you doing, we're just about to..."

"We were just about to break-up," Charlie snapped. She head Heath mention a deal and knew straight away it was about drugs. "A drug deal Brax, seriously. I'm a Police officer sleeping with a bloody drug dealer, how could I be so stupid," Charlie spat and walked out the door.

"Buckton, how nice to see you with some clothes on." Heath laughed as she slammed the door shut.

Brax emerged from his room and headed to the kitchen were Heath stood smirking and drinking a beer.

"Sleeping with the enemy, nice one."

"Keep you mouth shut or shut it for you." Brax barked back as his brother. He knew Heath would listen to his warning.

"Whatever." Heath muttered while walking into the lounge room.

Brax wanted to go over to Charlie's and explain, but he thought maybe he should give her some time on her own. Brax knew Charlie thought he was a bad River boy, but he wasn't. When Casey got to High School he and Heath stopped with all the drug dealing and wanted to set a good example for Casey. Heath was still a bad arse idiot and was getting into trouble at least once a month for either speeding or drinking in public. Brax was surprised he hadn't been locked up. He knew Charlie would think the worst of what Heath said, but she had it all wrong. He had to explain to her what it was about. Later that Saturday night after Brax did a couple of hours at Angelo's he headed to Charlie's and was determined to make her listen to what he had to say.

"Charlie, please let me explain." Brax wedged his foot between the door so Charlie couldn't close it.

"No, just leave Brax I don't what to hear it." Charlie's yelling alerted Ruby who now stood by Charlie.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked concerned at why Brax and Charlie were yelling at each other. Ruby hadn't seen her mum and Brax talk since the BBQ last weekend.

"Nothing Rubes, Brax was just leaving."

"Nuh, Charlie, I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain, please?"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just go and don't come back!"

"Oh my god guys, will someone tell me what's going on? Why are you yelling at each other?" Ruby was getting sick of the back and forth between her mum and Brax.

"Rubes, me and your mum are seeing each other. We have been all week. She heard Heath talk about a deal when we were in bed and she has it all wrong. Just let me explain Charlie for god sakes." Brax was pleading. He needed to tell Charlie what it was about. He didn't want to loose her. It had only been 2 weeks since they had met and they had spent every night together for the last week. Brax knew she was special and he wasn't letting her go without a fight. It was clear to say that it was love at first sight for Brax and he knew Charlie felt the same. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Oh wow, that is just too much information to take in at once, I'm out of here." Ruby pushed past her mother and Brax letting Brax slip through the door and stand in front of Charlie.

Charlie didn't want Brax that close to her because she knew the power he had over her. He didn't need to speak to make Charlie's knees go weak. Her heart beat would always pick up and she would get butterflies every time he walked into the room. His smile made her blush and his scent sucked her in wanting him and needing him. She decided to give Brax the benefit of the doubt and let him speak. She nodded to give him the go ahead.

"Firstly Charlie, yes, yes I use to deal drugs," Charlie sighed and began walking away. "Charlie please, just listen?" Brax pleaded and Charlie sat on the couch letting Brax continue.

"I use to deal drugs, me and Heath, but Charlie I stopped ok. I stopped a few years ago when Casey started High School. I wanted to set a good example for the kid and make sure he didn't grow up and turn out like me or Heath. You have to believe me ok? I promise I'm not doing that shit anymore."

"Fine, I do believe you," Charlie spoke honestly. "But what was the deal Heath was talking about?"

"I've got a mate called Johnny, he owns a farm up the coast and makes his own home brew. He is going to hook me up with some cheap liquor for Angelo's if I do some work for him."

"Right and I bet Angelo is all fine with this?" Charlie was being sarcastic. She didn't think for a second Angelo would be all for the idea.

"Yes, he is actually. He said it will be great for business offering customers some cheap alcohol. It tastes the same as the expensive crap shipped from overseas, it just doesn't have labels." Brax explained, hoping Charlie would understand and apologise.

"Right, well don't I look stupid." Charlie frowned.

Brax tried to brighten Charlie up and went in for a hug.

"You know I just told Ruby we were seeing each other?" He whispered.

"After you just opened up to me about dealing drugs and promised you don't do it anymore, I think i'm ready for people to know." Charlie smiled and they found themselves locking lips and heading to Charlie's room for a night of pleasure. After some intense love making Brax thought he should leave and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked upset that he was leaving.

"Home, thought you might like some sleep?"

"No, please stay the night Brax?" Charlie asked seductively before grabbing Brax's arm and pulling him on top of her.

"Hmmm, maybe I can stay a little longer," Brax was in awe at Charlie's beauty. He positioned his hands on either side of her face and placed a forceful, but passionate kiss on her.

"Charlie you are so beautiful you know?"

"Mmmm," Charlie mumbled as she felt Brax slide into her. He began thrusting back and forth. Charlie copied Brax's motions as she moaned loudly "Oh Brax, yes," Charlie was enjoying every bit of pleasure Brax was providing.

"Oh fuck, Charlie," Brax groaned as the pleasure took over and he collapsed on top of Charlie. "That was awesome."

"Mmmm," was all Charlie could say. She was exhausted from all the sex that day. She lost count after 3. Brax flipped himself of Charlie so they were lying next to each and Charlie dug her head into his chest as the both drifted of to sleep.

** How was that? Please review as it give me motovation and i'll update fasters. :)**

**Sonja xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So they had make up sex... :) Hope you enjoyed that Chapter.**

**I hope there aren't as many mistakes in this as there was the last. Sorry i have proof read the last few Chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Charlie and Brax woke to the smell of breakfast. Charlie's stomach started grumbling and Brax laughed. Getting up and putting his clothes on he headed for the window. "I'll leave you to it."

"Where do you think you're going the kitchen is this way?" Charlie smiled.

"You're not kicking me out the window?"

"Nope, you told Ruby about us. I may as well tell Leah. We do live in a small town you know? It won't take long for people to start talking."

"I guess your right. I'm sure either Ruby or Heath have already told Casey, but are you sure? Because Charlie I know all the coppers down the station will have something to say about this and I don't want you to get in trouble for dating a River boy."

"Brax, yes I'm a Police Officer and yes you are a River boy, but it's my life, my relationship and you haven't done anything wrong so the other officers can't judge."

"This is true." Brax smiled placing his hand on Charlie's tiny waste and kissing her. Charlies breathing got heavier as Brax's tongue moved around inside her mouth. She pushed him onto the bed and they both started giggling as Charlies stomach grumbled again.

"Food first I think," Brax spoke as he lifted her off him. Charlie grabbed Brax's shirt he had left the first night they had sex and threw it on.

"So that's where my missing shirt went?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've been sleeping in it. You can have it back if you want?"

"Nuh, looks ways better on you." Brax noted as he smiled and walked towards her kissing her neck. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked. The shirt was big enough to cover her bum but still show off her sexy long legs.

As Brax made his way up from her neck to her lips, Charlie mumbled between kisses "Food, food first."

Walking into the kitchen hand in hand with big grins on their faces, Leah and Ruby looked up smiling back at them. They realised that Brax was the reason Charlie had been so happy the last 2 weeks. Charlie couldn't believe it herself. She'd only know the guy for a few weeks, but it felt like she'd known him her whole life. She felt so comfortable around him and she only hopped he felt the same. Of course Brax did otherwise he wouldn't have stuck around. He was only good for one night stands, not the relationship kind of guy, but Charlie, well she was different. He knew when he first saw that there was something special and that he had to make her his.

"Morning," Charlie spoke to both Ruby and Leah with a sneaky grin on her face. "As I'm sure you have both realised Brax stayed last night." No one spoke for a few minutes, they just smiled at how cute Brax and Charlie looked hand in hand together.

"Sit, eat some breakfast. I've got to head to work." Leah pointed to the table that had bacon, eggs, toast and juice all set up.

Charlie and Brax sat next to each with Ruby on the opposite side who couldn't help but grin at the pair and giggle.

"What so funny?" Charlie asked sternly.

"Nothing Charlie it's just now I know why you have been so happy the last couple of weeks. And actually, now that I think about it, Casey did mention Brax that you seemed to be a bit too happy as well. Why didn't I put it together? Casey said you've been getting home late every night and you Charlie, you've been going to bed way too early. How couldn't I see this?"

Brax and Charlie just looked at each and smiled as they dug into the awesome breakfast Leah had cooked up. After all three cleared the table and did the dishes Ruby wanted to meet Casey at the beach.

"I'm meeting Casey at the beach guys, did you wanna come and show off your relationship to everyone?" Ruby asked grinning how cute the couple were mucking around in the kitchen.

"Um, maybe later I have to do a few things first."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Brax asked intrigued as Ruby left them to it.

"I need to tell Bianca before we go out in public. I kinda told her you and Heath we trouble and that she should stay away." Charlie felt a little embarrassed as she was doing exactly what she told Bianca not to do. She only hoped Brax wasn't hurt by her words.

"Oh, I see." Brax wasn't bothered he knew that was the case and that's why it was so hard to get Charlie in the first place. "You do know her and Heath have slept together?"

"Yes I do, only once though."

"Nuh ah, more then that. I caught her at the house the other day. In fact now that I think about it, I'm positive she's been there twice. I knew it couldn't have been Heath who put the toilet seat down," Brax chuckled.

"Interesting I think me and Bianca need to have a chat. I'm going to get dressed ill see you down the beach in an hour and we have lunch at Angelo's?"

"Sounds good." Brax gave Charlie a long lingering kiss and walked out laughing, making Charlie want more.

"You, why didn't you tell me you've been sleeping with Brax?" Bianca addressed Charlie as they sat at the Diner with their coffees.

"What who told you?"

"Umm, Heath." Bianca almost whispered his name because you knew Charlie would turn this around to be a discussion about her, instead of Charlie and Brax seeing each other.

"Mmmm, interesting. I take it that means you've seen him a few more times since the other night?"

"Yes Charlie I have, and yes I know he is a River boy, but Charlie he is so so good in bed. I know he is an idiot with a smart mouth, but Charlie when it's just me and him he is so different. He is talkative and Charming and funny. Please just let me have this for a while."

"Bianca, I can see how happy you are, but are you sure this isn't just a rebound from Liam? I don't want you to get hurt. I can't exactly judge you either because, well..." Charlie stopped as she thought about Brax and how happy he had made her this last couple of weeks. Charlie sat there smiling letting Bianca speak for her.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Umm, 2 weeks. He's been coming over every night after work and well, you know what happens," Charlie giggled.

"Charlie! I did wonder what was making you so happy. I'm heading down the beach, Heath wants to meet up. Did you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, Ruby and Casey are there too and I'm meeting Brax."

"Wow, look at us. Both of us sleeping with River Boys and you daughter too."

"No, No, I don't think so. Ruby is not sleeping with Casey." Charlie didn't like the thought of her daughter having sex and if she was, she hoped that Ruby would talk to her about.

"Oh Charlie, don't be so naive. She is almost 17 and Casey is a teenage boy, of course they are."

Charlie didn't want to believe what Bianca was saying and thought she would talk to Ruby about it later that night. As they walked down the beach Brax, Heath, Casey and Ruby emerged from the water. All the Braxton brothers were surfers and Ruby loved it too. Charlie didn't enjoy the water too much, she was happier to sunbake in her bikini.

"Ladies, nice to see you." Brax smiled walking over to give Charlie a hug and kiss. This was the first time they would be seen in public and Charlie didn't mind. Brax made her happy and that was all she cared about. Ruby, Leah and Bianca were happy for her so Charlie knew that what ever anyone else would think or say didn't matter.

Everyone sat on the beach and Charlie took off her dress to reveal a white bikini. Brax's jaw dropped as he stared at how beautiful she was. He was stoked to be able to kiss Charlie in public and not sneak around. He liked her, he liked her a lot and Brax didn't care if all the boys thought he was a pussy for liking a chick. She wasn't just any old chick. She was hot, sexy, smart and funny. And Brax knew it would last. He didn't care that it had only been a couple of weeks, he was falling for Charlie and he hoped she was too. Brax knew the boys would give him shit, especially because she was a copper, but he didn't care. He knew one word from him to the boys to shut up that they would. He was the leader of the River boys, the guy everyone listened to and looked up to.

"So, Charlie. You're the reason Brax has been coming home so late and is too happy to be around." Casey blurted. "I thought he was too happy for it to be one night stands."

"Shut up Casey." Brax slapped his younger brother. Charlie, Ruby and Bianca laughed as the boys got up and began wrestling each other in the sand.

"Stop tryin' to impress the chicks you big goofs." Heath mumbled. "I'm going for surf."

"Me too," Ruby jumped up grabbing her board. "Race ya."

Casey soon followed Heath and Ruby out to the surf, but Brax, Charlie and Bianca stayed sun baking on the beach. As they lay there in silence for a while they heard screams coming from the water. They all sat up not thinking too much about it.

When Charlie couldn't see Ruby she stood up "Brax, where's Ruby?" Charlie began panicking.

**What did you think? I liked this one.** **I will try and upload the next Chapter ASAP. Please let me know what you think after you have read it. Your reviews give me motovation to keep writting more Chapters. **

**Sonja xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, i have only written up to Chapter 10 so far so it will be a week or until i update again. I like to be ahead by a few Chapters before updating so i don't fall behind and so i can update quicker for you :)**

**Chapter Seven**

Brax started running to the water when he realised Heath and Casey were screaming for help, Ruby had been knocked off her board and was floating in the water. Charlie started screaming and running towards the water.

"Charlie wait," Bianca stopped her. "Brax has got her ill call an ambulance." Bianca panicked as she called.

Brax reached the sand with Ruby in his arms. She was out cold. Brax placed her on the sand and instantly started CPR. Heath and Casey ran over to where they were all standing with a crowd now surrounding them Casey kneaded down and held Ruby's hand. Charlie stood crying into Bianca's arms as she watched Brax trying to get her baby, her life, to wake up. After what felt like the longest minute of Charlie's life, Ruby started coughing and spitting up water.

"Oh thank god Ruby," Charlie breathed as she pushed Casey out of the way and held we daughter in her arms.

"See kid, told ya that wave was too big for you" Heath chuckled and smiled, but his smile was soon wiped off his face as Charlie glared at him.

Snapping at Heath "This isn't funny, she could have die!"

"Charlie relax I'm fine," Ruby coughed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out," Charlie told her daughter sternly. There would be no arguments by anyone with the look on Charlie's face and the tone in her voice.

"I'll come with you." Brax got up helping Ruby to her feet.

"No!" Charlie snapped at Brax. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was so worried about Ruby she didn't care about anyone else.

Brax picked up Ruby and carried her to Charlie's car. He knew not to argue with Charlie so he let her drive off to the hospital by herself.

Charlie waited for Ruby to be checked out by Doctor Sid Walker. As she sat alone by herself she thought about how rude she was to Brax and how she didn't even say thank you. She knew she'd need to apologise as soon as she left the hospital.

"Charlie," Sid called for her. "Ruby is fine. She swallowed a lot of water, but she is fine. She is sleeping at the moment, but when she wakes up you can take her home."

"Thanks Sid." Charlie smiled lightly.

"Charlie," Bianca walked through the hospital followed by Casey and Brax "Is Ruby ok?"

"Yeah she is fine, she can go home when she wakes up."

Charlie smiled at Brax so he would know she was sorry. He gave her a smile back accepting her apology and walked over to hug Charlie.

"Brax, I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I was just freaking out. I couldn't imagine what I would do if Ruby didn't wake up. I haven't even thanked you." Charlie kissed Brax on the lips before resting her head in the corner of his neck.

"It's ok. I would have been the same as you Charlie if it were Casey."

Ruby woke about hour later to Charlie sitting on her bed playing with her phone.

"Charlie?"

"Rubes, hey. How you feeling?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Still tired. How long have I been asleep for?"

"Around 2 hours, lets get you home ok and you can rest there."

Charlie and Ruby were lying on the couch watching a movie when Charlies phone buzzed.

_Hey, I hope Ruby is feeling better. If you guys need anything let me know. X'_

"Who was that?" Ruby asked, knowing it would probably be Brax.

"It was Brax, just checking to see how you are."

"Aw, isn't he sweet. Be nice if Casey would text me and ask how I am." Ruby frowned. "I'm going to be Charlie. Tell Brax I said thanks."

"I will, night Rubes."

"Hey Leah, want a cuppa tea?" Charlie asked Leah as she came out from the shower.

"No thanks. I'm heading to bed."

"What, bed? Its only 8:30."

"Yeah I'm exhausted. The Diner was really busy today and I have to be up early tomorrow. Night Charlie."

Seeing as it was still early and Charlie had tomorrow off she thought she would see if Brax was interested in coming around. She figured she owed him after the way she snapped at him. Even though she apologised, Charlie thought there was another way she could make it up to him. Every time Charlie thought of Brax she smiled. She really liked him. She had never met anyone like him. He was happy and friendly. 'He obviously likes me if he wanted to make our relationship known from the beginning right?' Charlie thought to herself. She went to bed and got changed into Brax's shirt pulling out her phone and texted him.

_'Hey everyone's in bed. Want to come round?'_

When Brax got Charlie's message he smiled immediately. Of course he would love to go around. He couldn't stand not being near her. She had this control over him and he didn't mind. Whenever he saw her his heart skipped a beat. She put a smile on his face that even Brax himself had never seen. He had never so happy in his life and he dreamt that it would last forever.

Charlie sat on her bed waiting for a reply when she heard the bushes outside making noises. "Who's out there?" She whispered.

"Relax, its just me." Brax spoke as he climbed in the window.

"What are you doing? I have a front door you know?"

"Right, of course. Sorry I'm so use to climbing through here, its just a habit. Plus I didn't want to wake anyone up." He kissed her neck and made his way to her lips. Pulling away for air he noticed Charlie in his shirt. "You really like this shirt don't you? I think I might have to leave a few more here."

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Have you washed this shirt Charlie, it stinks?" Brax laughed. "If you like sleeping in my shirt you might need a few more so you can wash this one."

"But if I wash it, it won't smell like you." Charlie frowned.

Brax walked over to Charlie and removed the shirt to reveal that Charlie wasn't wearing anything underneath. No bra and no underwear. Brax was speechless. She was amazing, sexy and so comfortable in his presence to just stand there in front of him naked.

Charlie walked over to Brax and lifted his shirt over his head. She traced his 'Blood and Sand' tattoo on his chest. She then undid the bottom on his jeans and slid them down to reveal only his boxes. Charlie leaped at Brax giving him a tight hug not wanting to let him go.

"Thank you." Charlie stepped back.

"What for?" Brax asked.

"For being here, for being you, for letting me be your's. I have enjoyed your company these last few weeks Brax. You have made me so happy. I know its early days, but I really hope you stick around."

Brax lifted Charlie up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He started kissing her neck and made his way to her mouth. Letting their tongues explore each others mouth, Brax walked over to the bed not breaking the kiss. Charlie pushed Brax off her and climbed on top of him, kissing him more forcefully as Brax gripped her bum tightly with both his hands.

Before Brax pushed his way into Charlie he told her what she was waiting for. "Thank you. And I will stick around Charlie, because like you, I haven't been this happy ever."

**Did you all enjoy? Hope it was ok. Please let me know what you think. **

**Sonja xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, there is some drama in the next chapter (you'll get a taste at the end of this chapter). As i am sure you can tell i'm not one for Drama, i love a happy love story, but I am a bit stuck on where to go with this story now. Please throw some suggestions at me. I can't decide if i want to end it soon or make it a long story, with Charlie and Brax getting married. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Chapter Eight**

About 4 months had past and Charlie and Brax were still happily dating each other. He and Casey came over regularly for dinner with Charlie, Ruby and Leah. The regular visits, PDA's and having two relationships in the one house was becoming a bit too much for Leah. She decided to move out of Charlie's and live with Roo.

"Ok Charlie, this is the last box." Leah frowned. She enjoyed living with Charlie and Ruby for the last few years.

"Leah, are you sure you have to move out? What if Brax and Casey stop coming around so much?"

"Charlie don't be silly. Ruby really likes Casey and you... Well I think you're in love."

"In love?" Charlie scoffed. "Please, I've only been dating the guy for a few months."

"Whatever you say, but Charlie I have never seen you like this. You are all about Brax and the way you two look at each other. Anyway, I'm off. You call me if you need anything ok?"

"Thank you Leah, for everything. You helped me get Ruby back when she found out I was her mum and I really owe you. You have been the best friend I didn't have growing up." Charlie started to tear up as she remember the day Ruby found out that Charlie was her mum not her sister.

"Charlie, relax. I'm not moving that far and you'll see me everyday."

"I know, I'm sorry." Charlie wiped her tears away.

"She will call you mum one day Charlie, just you wait. She only found out 12 months ago and it was a lot to take in. Your relationship has grown and come so far."

"Thank you." Charlie hugged Leah as Brax walked through the door.

"Everything ok?" Brax asked Charlie as he saw the tears in her eyes. He heard everything they were talking about. He always wondered why Ruby called Charlie by her name instead of mum.

"Yeah fine, just saying our goodbyes." Charlie grabbed a tissue before helping Leah put the last few boxes in her car and said goodbye.

"So, Leah's moved out. Now it's just you and Ruby." Brax smiled giving Charlie a big hug.

"Looks like it."

"Charlie, talk to me. I know you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's ok."

"Is it about Ruby not calling you mum?"

"You were listening? You know its rude to listen to people conversations." Charlie joked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look maybe you should sit so I can explain everything properly."

Brax was a little worried. What did she need to explain properly? She was rapped when she was young and had Ruby as a result. He didn't think it was that weird that Ruby called Charlie by her first name, he heard kids call their parents by their first name all the time.

"Ok so I told you I was rapped and had Ruby as a result. Which I wouldn't change for anything in the world, Ruby that is. Right well, I couldn't cope being a mother at such a young age so I let my parents raise her and I became her sister." Charlie breathed and watched on as Brax was trying to understand. "Brax, you need to understand ok, I didn't give up my daughter. I was with her everyday. I just couldn't handle being a mother, I was only 14. I was in school and it was just too much. Ruby found out a few days before dad passed away and she hated me. She didn't talk to me for weeks. Leah helped us both get back on track and form a relationship. Don't get me wrong, i'm glad we have moved on, but I just want Ruby to see me as her mother and call me Mum. I know its selfish, but I'm ready to be a mum now."

"Charlie, it's fine. I don't judge you, my opinion of you hasn't change and I completely understand. Have you spoken to Ruby about this?"

"No, I don't want to. We have only become closer since you and Casey walked into our lives and I don't want to mess up how happy with both are by changing things. I'll wait until she is ready."

"You're so beautiful Charlie." Brax wanted to change the subject. He hugged Charlie and started kissing her neck, lifting her on top of him they fell of the couch and onto the floor.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Charlie giggled.

"Good idea." Brax picked up Charlie and starting undressing her on their way to her bedroom.

"CHARLIE, Charlie!" Bianca screamed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Bianca froze as Charlie threw her shirt back over her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm, well." Bianca looked at Brax hoping he would realise her hesitation and leave.

"Im gonna go. I'll catch you later," Brax kissed Charlie trying to hide the excitement in his pants.

"Bianca, what's wrong?"

"Heath, Liam. All of it. I'm over it."

"Right, I'll get us some coffee and you can have another go at explaining it to me, ok."

Bianca nodded and sat in the kitchen waiting for Charlie.

"Right, off you go. From the beginning please."

"Ok. Liam asked to meet up. I haven't spoken to him since we broke up, but I wanted to see how he was doing. We had a great chat, but then he told me he wants me back and that he still loves me. He thinks Heath is just a rebound and I'm using him for sex, but I'm not. I like Heath, a lot. He's great. I told Liam I still loved him too, but that it was too late. He took too long to come back to me Charlie. Its been months. I'm not just going to drop everything for him. He said he understood and that he would keep waiting. We hugged and I looked over to see Heath starting at us. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. Now he won't answer my calls. Charlie I don't know what to do."

"Relax Bianca. I'm sure Heath just needs to burn off his anger. Give him some space and try talking to him tomorrow. If that doesn't work I can ask Brax to have a word to him."

"Yeah, you're right. He is a hot head. I'll wait. Thanks Charlie and sorry for interrupting you and Brax." Bianca laughed.

The girls sat talking for a few more hours and had some lunch. Charlie talked about Brax non-stop.

"You love him don't you?" Bianca asked seriously.

"Oh please, you're the second person to say this to me. Leah said it this morning. I'm not in love. I'm just happy and really like him. Like a lot." Charlie blushed.

"Whatever you say Charlie. Anyway I have to run. Thank you for today."

After Bianca left Charlie sat on the couch and thought about Brax and what Leah and Bianca were saying. 'Were they right? Do I love him?' Charlie thought to herself.

The rest of the day dragged out and Charlie was waiting for Brax to finish work so they could finish what they started earlier that day before they were interrupted.

_'Hey Charlie, I'm so sorry, but I won't make it over. Heath is having a sook about Bianca so we're having some beers after work. I'll make it up to you. X'_

Charlie smiled at the text from Brax.

_'Ok, have fun. X'_

As it got later and later Charlie was sick of turning in bed and trying to sleep. Leah and Bianca were right. She did love him. Charlie knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she told him how she felt. She decided to get changed and head to Angelo's to see if he was still drinking with Heath.

When Charlie walked up the stairs she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was standing in the arms of another woman. She was tall with long blonde hair and he was kissing her. Charlie ran home crying. Her heart had been broken. The guy she was just about to say 'I love you' to was kissing someone else.

**I wasn't happy with this Chapter guys, what did you think? Please review and let me know.**

**Sonja xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updating in a while. I am a little stuck with my story. I have written the next Chapter (Chapter 10), but i don't know where to go from there. I would love to know what you think and any ideas you have. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Charlie decided she would go for an early morning run before work. She didn't think she would run into Brax because he had been out drinking all night and obviously got too drunk to remember he had a girlfriend. Charlie stopped running and sat on the beach as tears fell down her eyes. She loved him and he clearly didn't feel the same. Charlie stood up and starting walking up the beach as she saw Brax coming out of the water with his surf board.

"Charlie, Charlie." Brax yelled as he ran after her. "Charlie, can't you hear me yelling your name?"

"Just leave me alone Brax!" Charlie spat at him. "Don't ever come near me again. I never want to see you, EVER!"

"What the hell Charlie?"

"I saw you last night Brax, how could you? Where you even going to tell me?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw it all Brax and yet you're still trying to deny it. You're pathetic."

"Charlie relax alright. Let me explain. It's not what you think."

"I don't want to hear it Brax." Charlie stormed off up the beach wiping her tears away.

Charlie sat staring at her coffee that was now cold. Putting a smile on her face as Bianca sat down Charlie noticed how much happier Bianca looked then the previous day.

"You look happier." Charlie noted.

"I am, but you don't. What's up?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Charlie, I know you and you never leave a coffee full. You've been sitting here for half an hour starting at it. Now tell me what wrong. It is Brax?"

"It hasn't been half an hour."

"Yes it has, Leah called me to come and talk to you. Come on Charlie lets go for a walk and we can talk."

They walked along the beach and sat down where no one was around.

"Well after you and Leah told me yesterday that I was in love with Brax I sat there last night thinking about it. And well, you were right. I do love him. "

"That's great Charlie, have you told him?"

"That's the thing. I went to tell him last night at Angelo's, but..."

"But what?"

"He was kissing another girl."

"Oh my god Charlie, I'm so sorry. Have you spoken to him about it?"

"No. And I don't want to. He tried to talk to me this morning, but I don't want to hear it Bianca. I mean how could he? I thought we were doing great."

"Charlie, I'm sure it not what you think. This is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"If I didn't meet up with Liam then Heath wouldn't of seen us and then Brax wouldn't of been getting drunk last night."

"Bianca this isn't your fault. Alcohol or not he shouldn't be kissing another girl."

"You're right, but Charlie you should tell him how you feel."

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore please. I'm guessing by your smile that you and Heath have sorted everything out?"

"Yes. I explained it all to him and he apologised. We're meeting up for lunch soon, you should join us?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

The girls sat talking for a little long before heading back up the beach. Charlie couldn't believe her eyes. There was Brax talking with the girl from last night. "Not what I think hey." Charlie mimicking Brax's words to her earlier that day.

"Did you say something Charlie?"

"That's her Bianca. The girl from last night." Charlie turned to walk away when she saw Brax running towards her.

"Charlie just stop. Oi Charlie, will you just let me..."

"Brax just stay the hell away from me. I never what to see you again." Charlie ran off crying and found herself sitting on a bench staring at the ocean. 'How am I going to do this? I'm going to see him everyday. I can't keep avoiding him.' Charlie thought when she heard someone approaching and sit next to her. Charlie didn't move her eyes from the water.

"Brax, I told you I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone please." Charlie whimpered.

"Hi Charlie." The woman spoke. "My name is Tamika."

Charlie turned around to see the blonde woman that Brax was kissing last night and talking to again this morning.

"Please just stay and let me talk ok?"

Charlie didn't speak, she sat staring at the water.

"Look Charlie last night with Brax, its not what you think. I was drunk and saw Brax. I made a move on him ok. He pushed me away."

"He did?" Charlie asked surprised. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"Well then you didn't see the whole thing did you? He pushed me away and told me he had a girlfriend and then he took me home because I was..."

"He took you home?" Charlie interrupted before Tamika could finish. She couldn't believe it, she just said he pushed her away, but he took her home. Charlie stood and walked away. Ignoring Tamika yelling for her to come back.

"Let me finish. Charlie come back please?"

But it was too late. Charlie had heard enough.

Later that night Charlie was home alone and miserable. She couldn't believe how happy she was one day and then unhappy the next. There was a soft knock on the door, but Charlie knew it was him and pretended she wasn't home.

"Charlie I know you're in there and I'm not going anywhere so you better just open up." Brax yelled.

Before Charlie could move he was standing in the lounge room. "You should really lock your door you know."

"Brax please, there is nothing else you can say. Tamika said it all for you."

"Tamika? Who is Tamika?"

"The girl you took home last night. Gee, you take a girl home and you don't even know her name. Nice one Brax, really."

"Oh come on Charlie, stop being stupid. I took her home because she was drunk and I'd rather know she got home safe then end up walking and being raped like you..." Brax instantly regretted saying that last part. He didn't want to upset Charlie by bringing up her past. "I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to.."

"Its fine."

"I didn't sleep with her Charlie. She kissed me and I backed away. I told her I had a girlfriend and then I drove her home. That's all, I swear."

"Fine! I believe you. Tamika told me exactly what you just said, but I walked away before she could tell me why you took her home. Why where you talking to her this morning though?"

"She came to apologise and say thank you. I'm so sorry Charlie. You have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you. Charlie..." Brax paused. "Charlie, I-I love you." Brax smiled. He had never told anyone he loved them. In fact he had never been in love before. Charlie was the first girl he ever felt in love with. He was happy with her. She gave him everything he wanted.

Charlie walked over to Brax and gave him a hug before kissing his cheek. "I love you too Brax."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Charlie smiled. She new she loved him from the moment they met. He was the best looking guy she had ever seen. He had a heart of gold and he made her feel special.

They hugged for a while before Brax spoke. "So why did you come to Angelo's last night?"

"I, umm. I was coming to tell you I loved you." Charlie giggled.

"Really? Looks like I beat you to it." Brax smiled before placing a soft and passionate kiss on Charlie.

**How was that? I have the next chapter written, but im not sure if i want to end the story or keep writting. What do you all think? If i keep writting it will be about marriage and kids with some drama and old history coming back to bite Brax in the butt. I have a few ideas, but would love to know what you all think and want. Please let me know. thanks, sonja xx**


End file.
